ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Noobs never stop
Summary One day, a bunch of noobs invade chaturn and only a handful of reguler users and two moderators are around. Who's going to end this endless stream of Noobitiy getting on Chat and leaving some...unusual messages? Story ~Zonator has landed on Chaturn~ Zonator: Hey guys! BeveryBear: Amigos Chochuchu: Don'tt leave me, BEARY! 10: *Snowbear drops pineapples on Chochuchu* Cartoon44: Hi Zon! Pettycat: Tick tock Tick Tock Leodup deohai! Zonator: o__o Who are these people? Brandon: Polar Bear! Cartoon44:: Random users. don't know. ~Ahmad15 has landed on Chaturn~ Ahmad: Oh, those folks are still around! Brandon: What? 44: You met them? Bevery Bear]: Hello Mate! Chochuchu]:: MY DEAR LOVELY BEAR! Ahmad15: Those all have been on since...what time is it? PettyCat: COOOL I JUST EDITED SPYGUY!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Amigos123 has landed on Chaturn~ Amigos123: PETTTYYY!!!!!! COMEBACK PLEASE I L-- ~Amigos has been kicked by Cartoon44~ (Undo) 10: 0____________0 Zonator :3 Ahmad15: Jeeze, what did he do? *Turns on Omnitrix* RATTHH!!!! Petty: AMIGOOOSS!!!!!! YOU ARE A......RATH? WHAT'S A RATH? Chochuchu:iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouilovvyouiloveyou-- ~Chochuchu has been kicked by Brandon 10~ ~Amigos123 has landed on Chaturn~ Ahmad: HEY ALL WHO JUST KEEP POPPING ON AND OFF, PLEASE DON'T IRRITATE RATH WITH WATER AND AND-- Zonator: :3 10: Guys, please, don't spam! or else....somebodys getting a... Zonator: SANDWITCH!!! Amigos123: will you be my girlriend? Pettycat:: ILOVEYOUAMIGOSIWANTTOBEYOURWIFEANDFOREVERANDEVERANDEVER AND EVER I LOVEYOU TTO THE END OF TIME AND SPACE, TOGETHER OR NOT AT ALLL1!!!!!!!! Brandon: Strike for way too much caps ._. Pettycat: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-- AMIGOS123:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Chochuchcu]: NOOOOHOOHOHOHHOOOOONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Zonator: :3 ~Gobabygobaby has landed on Chaturn~ Gobabygobaby]: Chochuchuch!!!!!!! wat ar u doing in hr. told u not 2 come here!!! 10:...Take this out of our Chaturn! *Holds up banning gun* I GOT MAH MOTHER BANNING GUN! ~Cartoon has banned: Amigo123,gobabygobaby,cochuchu,Pettycat~ Cartoon44: -_- Those are annoying! Ahmad15: RATH SAYS THANK YOU, HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN BNNED? Cartoon44: Forev-- ~GobabyIamcomingforyouhaslandonchaturn has landed on chaturn~ ~AMIGOSWILLKILLYOU has landed on Chaturn~ ~MothaPetty has landed on Chaturn~ ~CHOKERWILLKILL YOU has landed on Chaturn~ Ahmad:...*Times out to himself* ...Oh Zonator: My.... Brandon 10: PLATYPUS! Cartoon: .... Brandon... ~Sciisthemaster has landed on Chaturn~ Cartoon44: Sci? Is that you? Zonator: Fail! That's not Sci. 15: Skle? Or Jack? CHOKERWILLKILLYOU: I WILL TAKE YOUR GUTS OUT FROM YOUR BODY AND PROCEED WITH CAUTION INTO THE SWAMPS THAT HAVE COLLECTIVELY CAUGHT 300 ANCESTORS OF THE WOLVES AND THEN PUT YOUR HEAD INTO A CANNONBOLT TIO A MEUSEM WHERE YOUR BODY WILL BE HANGING UPSIDE DOWN COM--] ~Chokerwillkillyou has been banned by Scisthemaster (undo)~ Sciisthemaster]: eh, this is just another account I'm using, my other account isn't working.... I'm going back to my Sci100 accouunt. Brandon 10]: Lol. Zonator: xD Ahmad15]: 0.0 ~Scisithemaster has left Chaturn~ ~Sci100 has landed on Chaturn~ Sci100]: At least my account works! GobabyIamcomingforyouhaslandonchaturn: This wikia sucks bad-- ~Bloxxman has landed on Chaturn~ Bloxx: *Drops a chamical bomb**Plane crashes into trees**Lives* Sci100:...Bloxx... GobabyIamcomingforyouhaslandonchaturn: *Lives( AMIGOSWILLKILLYOU: *Stabs all the users* MothaPetty: Brandon., your mom is so fat she-- Brandon:: has landed on Chaturn~ Mothapetty: Wtf? Bloxx: I AM A DINOSAUR WHO IS COOL! *Ramps into AMIGOS* AMIGOS: *Cuts out Bloxxs eyes* Bloxx: *Eyes grow back* *Uses a hailstorm on AMIGOS* Zonator: :3 Gobabywithlongname: I threaten you with all my power in the entire unvierse to whoever blocked my original account forever by saying-- ~Brandon has kicked Gobabywithalongname~ 10: Blocked for infinity. SCI, TOON! Cartoon44: What? Sci100: What? Zonator]: Ninjed :3 Sci100:....Zon.. Brandon: BAN THE-- AMIGOS:: I QUIT. BLOXX SUCKS. THIS WIKIA IS TERRIBLE! Bloxx: *Is now a tiger with saber teeth and has wings of a pegasuse* I am your father, luke skywalker! ~AMIGOS has left Chaturn~ Brandon:...BAN MOTHAPRETTY! ~Sci100 has kicked Mothapetty~ ~Cartoon44 has kicked Mothapetty~ ~Bloxxman has left chaturn~ ~Brandon 10 has kicked Mothapetty~ Zonator: Waff--..she already left Brandon. 10: Maybe Motha was a man for all we know....and I know..I know.. End Episode. Users Moderators Brandon Cartoon Reguler Users The story above can surely answer your questions. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres Category:Speedywoman